User talk:Jäzzi
Message Well, Jade has edited the template, but there is something wrong. As seen here, there is an error at the bottom of the template. Can it be fixed? Energy X ∞ 20:08, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Of course, I'll look into it! Also, do you think you could just call me Jazzi? It's nothing against you, it's just that I prefer Jazzi online. – Jazzi (talk) 20:10, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Reply Sorry, I don't have an account, but maybe we could have an arrangement in chat, as an alternative - just tell when you would like for me to be there and I'll see if I can be. And a part of your signature is broken, the link to the user page is leading to a redirect. Energy X ∞ 21:28, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :I don't have Skype at all. I'll try to have it installed somewhen. But why not the chat? There are always Private Messages for any important matters. Energy X ∞ 21:34, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Ash's pokemon Would it be possible to restore that? Even if there's no actual link, a lot of us could be typing that in because we're having trouble finding a list, redirects can be linked from offsite for shortness too. +Y 23:57, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :It's too vast of a subject and isn't properly named as well. – Jazzi (talk) 00:04, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Vandal has blanked the deletion template. The damage has been repaired, but the anon should be banned. Energy X ∞ 20:17, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :User blocked for a day considering it was a very minor act of vandalism and the template is now protected on the lowest level of protection. – Jazzi (talk) 20:29, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Template For some reason, the new Gen VI Pokémon have the Gen V category as well. Can you remove it? :I currently can't do so, but I'll look into it later. – Jazzi (talk) 15:21, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah yes, I forgot about that requirement. Now that you reminded me, I'll see who can vote. - - 15:28, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::The problem is that the last time I made a request only you responded to the message. I cannot force people to vote, I can only remind them. - - 15:48, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::: All right, that could work as an alternative. - - 15:51, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Speaking of Gen VI Pokémon, it would be good to edit the Wiki Navigation to add the Gen VI starters, following the other Generations in the navigation. - - 15:43, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Synopses I remember writing these, but there isn't much ground to cover. I just finished the article for this coming Thursday's episode. Here's a Synopsis. Need your opinion: Ash has always been in conflict with the female protagonist be it Misty, May or Dawn. But now Ash has had it with Iris after an incident with rotten apples so they decide to go their separate ways and vow never to see each other again. Will Pikachu, Axew and Cilan help these two be friends again? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:16, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :I would rewrite it to: At constant clash with his female partners, Ash is fed up with Iris's behavior after an altercation concerning rotten apples. The two of them decide to separate and they vow to never see the other again. Will Cilan, with the help of Pikachu and Axew, help the two become friends again? Hope this helped! – Jazzi (talk) 01:08, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Videos So, why are some videos brought that have no relevance to the Pokémon franchise? - - 20:54, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :Because people don't know what is relevant or what isn't. I was actually going to go through to delete them. – Jazzi (talk) 21:40, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Might I propose something? Since the videos are in the database (which have to relevance), maybe we should start that only through tag people can insert videos on their user pages? - - 09:07, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :::The youtube tags are no longer going to be used. – Jazzi (talk) 10:03, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Home Page Would it be possible to give the Home page a face lift. The two page tabber really doesnt help as there really isn't much info on the pages. If not, can we at least fix the right skyscraper? 22:28, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :I've been looking into fixing the home page, I've been really busy as the end of the school year is almost here (as in this Friday) and I also have to figure things out with the site skins (both Wikia/Oasis and Monobook). I'm looking to give the entire site a facelift. – Jazzi (talk) 23:00, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat Well, I am available now. - - 09:09, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :It's 6:03 in the morning for me, I have to go to school. – Jazzi (talk) 10:03, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, shame. See you later, then. - - 10:07, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Are you around now? – Jazzi (talk) 16:21, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Question ::Can't help but ask, what does the proffeser thing mean? Is it just another way of saying you're an admin or something. Shardsilver (talk) 14:13, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, the "Professor" on the mastheads means the user is an admin. However, it might get changed in the future. – Jazzi (talk) 16:21, June 18, 2013 (UTC)